Impassive to Passionate
by Clouds.x.Stars
Summary: .:Seto and Jounouchi, two very different teenagers only seperated by each other's intolerance. Could that change if they valued what differs in each? [SetoxJou]:.
1. Bitter Rivalry

Disclaimer: If I owned Yuugiou, there would be no Yuugiou: GX. 'Nuff said.

Note: This has been temporarily re-written. I'll do a more extensive one sometime soon. Rest assured, the obvious mistakes have finally been fixed. I'm not stupid, honest.  
---------------

**Seto's POV: **

You could say Jounouchi Katsuya is crazy, yes, but I wouldn't agree. I'd say the best word to describe the mutt is dullard, as strange as it sounds. But it perfectly suits him. You'd know after watching him for a day, even if I've been watching him for almost my whole life. Not that I did it willfully, of course. He's always in my face; in my way, and it makes me want to dispose of him.

I heard his voice again, the voice that suggests idiocy. To me, I know its idiocy itself, but others don't seem to take note. As I look over, I see the usual morning scene, which consists of him and his little posse. Letting out a snicker of disapproval and annoyance, I see him turn his chocolate eyes this way. How unusual.

"Hey Kaiba!" Jou shouts out, waving to me. As if that didn't disgust me enough, he even has the nerve to smile. Obviously he was dared to. Instead of wasting my time, I simply turn my eyes elsewhere. But it seems my attempt wasn't so successful, because I can still hear him calling out my name.

"Earth to Kaiba, I said hello here!" I find him now standing in front of me, waving his hands in front of my face like a wild animal. My first reaction is to pull my face away, but instead I spend the time to smirk and play along. "Why good morning Jou, I didn't see you there." Of course, my tone suggests sarcasm, but I expect him not to notice. And I'm not disappointed. His reaction was good enough for me.

"D-did you just...answer me?" Of course I did, moron. No, I was talking to my best friend over there. I resist the urge to chuckle at my humor.

"I'm glad you were able to see that I indeed was answering you." Brilliant, I'm simply brilliant sometimes. Of course, I'll stop playing like a child and move on to something a little more...my age.

"Hey guys, I told you I cou-" His sentence was cut short by none other than me and my fist, connecting with his face. It was sly and unnecessary, but who's to say it wasn't expected? And here comes his nerd of a friend, Yuugi. As for me, I simply sit back and look at the fallen soldier, feeling not the least bit sorry.

"What did you expect me to do, kiss you? Hn." It's nothing like a good fight, but it's entertaining enough for the present time. Of course, they all ask if he's alright, but then they all look to me, glaring. Except the nerd. He couldn't glare even if his life depended on it. The fallen soldier got up slowly, expecting another sort of blow. What shame.

"At least a friendly response, asshole."

"Yeah Kaiba, you're such a big jerk sometimes!"

"Sometimes? What are you implying?"

"Just forget about it!"

There goes that nerd again. He's pissing me off more than usual today. Normally he'd stay out of my way. I guess I'll teach him to some other time. Right now, Jounouchi is my target.

"No Yug', I'll just have some fun of my own."

Fun of his own. Well, we'll see about that. He kept his promise...by punching me back.

"That all?"

I ask, a mere smirk upon my face. Perhaps if I had a little more time, I would have reacted a bit differently. No use crying over it now. And Jounouchi just stands there with a satisfied smirk on his face, feeling like all that. All you did was punch me; even that nerd could do that. But he doesn't have enough guts to do it again, does he?

"Would ya look at that, I've got him speechless!" Yes, speechless for now, but not enough to keep me from holding back. I'll remind him who's the master, and who's the dog. I send another punch at him, more forcefully. He blocks it, and it's what I hoped. Now I lunge at him, pinning him to the ground.

"What's this all about, man?"

He squirms, receiving a smirk from myself. To see him squirm like that shows how weak he is. Pathetic fool.

"It's about me winning against you. And it appears you've already lost."

I laugh, in a cold-hearted sort of way. It makes him shiver slightly, I could feel it. But yet, something is keeping me from letting him up. Maybe because it's quite a sight, or maybe because I...no, that's just not right. And I quickly let him up, fighting against the other half of my mind.

**Jou's POV: **

You could say Seto Kaiba is crazy, yeah, but I wouldn't' agree. I'd say the best word to describe the bastard is queer, as strange as it may be. But it perfectly suits him. You'd know after watching him for a day, even if I've been watching him for almost my whole life. Not that I did it on purpose, either. He's always looking so alone; so unwanted, and it makes me want to help as much as he'll let me.**  
**  
I can't believe I got myself into that in the first place! I mean, I knew I shouldn't' have taken the dare! I'm not mad at Honda though, for daring me to that is. After all, I dared him to do a few things.

Kaiba really didn't hold back. As pay-back, I decided to try my hand at embarrassing him.

"Kaiba, do you like me or something?"

He gave me his signature snicker, one I was all too used to hearing. So much for payback. Maybe I'll get him later.

"Are you hoping I would, Jounouchi?"

That definitely didn't make me any happier. Me, liking him? That's like him actually caring about other people. That won't ever happen.

"No, you just held back a lot and held me lightly. I could have easily gotten away."

I stated, shrugging slightly. So what if it was a lie? I just had to make him a little uncomfortable. Normally his hits would of hurt, but this time, it felt kinda painless. Something inside me wanted him to say something nice back, but I knew I shouldn't keep dreaming.

"I didn't want to hurt you too much yet. Where would be the fun in that, hm? Besides, why should I waste my energy on you?"

Kaiba's tone was quite hurtful. It sounded as though I didn't matter, or that I wasn't even a real person. I'll show him a thing or two!

"You're such a fag, Kaiba."

I mutter instead, deciding just to walk away. As I do, I could hear him mumble a few things, but shake my head, sitting at my assigned seat.

"Great job, Jou." Honda said, and I could tell he felt a little uneasy. In response, I sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, I know. And don' worry about it! Wasn't your fault anyway."

Ending our conversation by patting him on the back, I look at the teacher, pretending to be paying attention to her class. But my real thoughts were all on Kaiba. It felt so strange; like I felt a slight pinch of guilt. Nah, couldn't be. After all, this is Kaiba we're talking about. Maybe I should just give up on him after all, like everyone else did. But they all had a reason to, I don't. I'm not scared of him, unlike many others. He's mostly talk, anyway. Even if I can't understand him sometimes.

I hear a faint ruffling of feet, and know it's time to move to the next class. And as my friends call out to me, I can't help but look back at Kaiba, frowning out of guilt. I blame myself for everything that's happened to him, but yet, I have no idea why. Never did anything to him. Well, not too much of anything. Sighing once more, I drag my feet out of the class, books under my arm. Although Kaiba was still on my mind, I wouldn't let it ruin a perfectly good day.

--------------------**_Next Class_**--------------------

I always liked gym, and it was easy to tell why. It gave e a chance to release some of the energy, or a good excuse to try and kill said CEO.

"Good morning class!" the gym teacher recited happily. Her voice seemed to make me feel even more excited about today's class. Must just be the coffee I drank this morning, because she's about as attractive as an ape, and her voice is about as soft as a snake's skin.

"Good morning Mrs. Chi!" I dunno why they say it back. To me, it sounds like they're trying to buy their grades. But I don't, and so I don' say anything. And as I look to see if the ever so famous Kaiba went along with the others, I wasn't surprised to see he hadn't. Always thinking he's so special. I know there's another word he uses, but I can' remember it.

"So, today, we will be doing some tag football!" Tag football. Aw man, I love getting to tackle people. Man, that's gotta be a great past time. Then I heard this snicker, and I growled, glaring out of instinct at Kaiba.

**Seto's POV: **

Hn, just my luck. I get to send someone to the hospital today. I add a snicker, but only to receive notice from the mutt. I must have scared him. Yes, walk away from me, tail between your legs.

Looking up, I see everyone has started to move outside, and I follow at a leisurely pace, not really rushed. The game will start soon enough.

As I grabbed the cheap piece of Velcro fabric and the stupid belt, I quickly put it on, heading out to the field. I never stayed around, seeing as I didn't want to help with any of the equipment. There were better things to do...like scare the idiots before the game. All but Jounouchi. He seemed to think we were like equals, because he started to do the same. Hn. I'll always be superior to the flea-ridden mutt. No matter how much we are alike, we are different in just as many ways. No, we are scarcely alike.

"Hey, Kaiba. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going for you, bastard."

Oh, so now he thinks he can beat me? This is truly getting better and better. Can't wait 'till I break his spirit. Who's he trying to kid? Everyone knows who's stronger.

"I've already got you a bed in the hospital, Katsuya, so don't count on it."

I love to see him wince at his name. It's a wonderful feeling. But enough about that. I can see him wince when I hit him head on. What a reckless act, but still, it'll be sweet, sweet revenge.

"Heh, you just wait, Kaiba. You won't know what hit ya!"

And he laughed for dramatic effect, but I wasn't scared, nor was I intimidated. My plan stayed the same. Actually, it gave me motivation. More of it, anyway.

The whistle blew, after she'd picked teams. Jounouchi was on the other side, of course. Today couldn't get any better.

We all waited on the center line, eager to go. Well, at least Jounouchi and I were eager. The others were scared out of their minds. Despite how it sounds, it's hilarious. But no time for that, she has just blown the whistle again, and it's about time, too. And now the game of cat and mouse begins...

----------

Author's Note: Alright, here's the first chapter! Mind you, I hate it more than I can describe. So please don't give up on my fic because this chappy sucks. I promise you that by chappy three it gets better 3

The purple button is awful lonely, why don't you let it know how you feel...?


	2. Power Change

Disclaimer: It's obvious I own nothing but the plot. And really, I should owe poor Jounouchi and Seto an apology for all the hard things I'm going to put them through >:)

Note: This chappy has been edited to fix the spelling/grammar mistakes. Soon though, it'll be re-written so it's a better read. Thank you.

------------

**Jou's POV: **

Man, does she have to blow it right by my ear! That should be the least of my worries though; because I can see it in his eyes...he wants revenge. But don' we all? I know I sure do! But I'm slightly confused. Who has the ball, anyway? As I look around, I wonder why I bother; I've got bigger things to worry about, like the big jerk comin' towards me, like he is now! I need to have a plan, first, so I decide to high-tail it for the moment. Maybe not such a good idea.

"You better keep running, because the dog catcher's coming after /you!"

Now's not the time to insult me...or maybe he's trying to make be back off. Meh, who knows? Whatever his reasoning for it, it ain't gonna bring me down today! So, I skidded to a stop, now running head on towards him.

"I'll show you a thing or two this dog can do!"

...Did I just call myself a dog? Must have, because he's laughing. Great, not only does he think I'm a coward, but an idiot too! Well, more of one. He always thought I was one to begin with.

I wasn't really ready, but in a few moments, I would collide with him. Never did I think he'd chicken out. Nah. And I'm not disappointed, either.

"You're mine!"

"Only in you're dreams, Jounouchi!"

Ouch. Not only did the comment hurt, but so does my shoulder. But I won't let him know that. ..What's he trying to do, smother me to death! Seems like it, seeing as he's now pinning me face first to the mud. As I struggle, I also try to lift my head for a breath, but it doesn't work out as planned.

"Mr.Kaiba, that's enough."

Can't she see I'm dying here! Kaiba won't give up that easy though. Surprisingly, he finally let me breathe, and I surprise him with a punch, barely missing his face. Just my luck. This feels so strange, being palm to palm now, fighting for control. I look down at the ground, seeing myself slowly rising from it. Ha, seems like I'm winning, Kaiba!

"Are you going easy on me on purpose?" Thought I'd ask. I want a fair fight.

"Yes...but only so I can do this!"

Ugh, now he puts me in a headlock! He plays dirty. As dirty as I look from the mud, anyway. I hear the whistle blow again, but I don't turn to see why. I can hear why.

"Mr.Kaiba, release Katsuya this instant, or it's the office!"

Heh, why she bothers trying I don't know. He ain't letting go.

**Seto's POV: **

Oh shut up, it's none of your business! As much as I wanted to shout it, I decided I was already in enough trouble for disobeying her commands. But that's not really bothering me. What is is what I'm holding.

"Stop squirming so much and let me knock you unconscious!"

I hiss quietly, enough for the struggling idiot. I can't believe he was stupid enough to fall into my trap. I always knew he was stupid, just not /this/ stupid. He surprises me with his knowledge of stupidity.

"Kaiba, I can barely breathe here, man!"

Man? Pfft. The only thing I'll ever be to you is Kaiba. I tightened my grip.

"Oh, so you can still breathe? That's not good."

I can hear him gasping for more breath, wanting desperately to breathe. And I can feel his nails digging into my arm, and his anger, but still my grip does not loosen.

"Alright, that's it, stop this right now! Kaiba, to the office. And if you don't let Katsuya breath, I'll hand-deliver you!"

What an empty threat from someone so weak. Do I look that easy to fool? I'm not letting go, even if my life depends on it.

My eyes catch something from Jou, and I look down, seeing him looking up at me with pleading eyes. His face...it's a blue and purple colour. Definitely suits him like the alien he is. But...I can't help but feel a little sympathy, and for some reason, my mind decides to let him go on its own. I growl to myself, seeing the fag of a teacher coming over here. Jounouchi just falls to the ground, lifeless, but still breathing slightly.

"Move out of the way everyone! Katsuya needs to be taken to the medical room!"

"Try a hospital...if you want him to live."

I snicker, starting to walk away. Besides, it doesn't matter to me what happens, and I don't want to be late for my next class; math.

**Jou's POV:  
**  
One minute I'm in Kaiba's death grip, getting ready to die, and then I feel a numbing all over. But that wasn't the worst part. Everything' just went black soon after the numbing took place, and I was scared that I died. Well, not really scared, just confused. Had I /really/ died, and is this what death felt like? Before long, everything started to have a little bit of pain, but the numbing was still dominant.

"Jounouchi!"

Was that...Yuugi? Groaning, I strained to open my eyes, feeling a surge of pain. After I finished hissing in pain, I looked over at Yuugi, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Yug', when did you get here?" ...And how long had I been here, like this?

"Well, I've been here ever since...ever since this morning. You were out for a little bit. See, it's now a little over an hour since you passed out."

I followed his finger, which pointed to the clock on the wall. Sure enough, he answered my question. I had been there an hour and some minutes. I could never read those things right.

Maybe that wasn't so bad. At least I missed math! Now looking more carefully around the room, I noticed a card. Who could it be from?

"Hey, Yug', who's this from, anyway?"

I picked up the card, showing it to him. Yuugi frowned almost instantly.

"Oh, this one. Kaiba dropped it off not too long ago. Of course, I didn't read it."

Blinking, I took it back, looking inside. It read, in very nice handwriting:

_Dear Katsuya, _

_I'm sorry you made me have the urge to kill you, but it's not my fault you were born with a faulty brain. After all, I tried to help by suggesting getting a transplant. Hn, guess you didn't take me seriously. But I'm not too sorry. Why? Because you asked for it. What kind of person would I be if I didn't take the chance to show how much I care for you...? _

_Much loathing, _

_Seto Kaiba. _

I could just imagine him laughing right now as I growl, crunching it into a ball and throwing it into the trash bin on the other side of the room.

"What a faggot!"

Oops, did I just say that out loud? Aw well, it's true, and everyone knows it. Everyone except for himself and his brain-washed brother. Yuugi stared at me and was about to say something but stopped himself. He always hates when I talk about people that way.

"Aw, come on Yug'! He just tried to kill me, show some understanding."

I saw him shrug slightly, not willing to argue. Groaning once again, I am now able to sit up as I grab my head. It's then I look myself over, thinking the worst. Although, after much examination, I'm sure that nothing other then my head hurts. As for the numbing...well...it's practically gone. Damn, I wanted an excuse to skip today, too. Aw well.

**Seto's POV: **

That note made my day even better. I could just imagine him wanting revenge even more now. This made me laugh quietly. It would never happen, because I always put him back in the doghouse where he belongs. ...But why am I even thinking about that? It's over and done with, and so is this thought.

I don't know where I'd rather be. In the hospital wing, or here, in this boring Science class. What I hate the most is the experiments. But...maybe today it could be a great warning. Or is it too late for a warning...? And for some reason, my target still hadn't changed. This was out of the ordinary for me. It's weak to keep one target for too long, but I couldn't back down now. No...It was on.

"So, today class, we will be experimenting with a few different things. I trust everyone has their books...good, good. Now, if you'll turn to page fifty-seven please. There it gives you what you need, and the procedure. Follow it to the exact. I don't want anything bad to happen today."

I shot Jounouchi a smirk, knowing he would probably screw it up. It's just the way he is. And, in return, he was nice enough to give me a glare. Not a good one, seeing as it was an empty one, not full of any threat at all, just annoyance, which I was quite used to by now.

"Alright, now that I've explained a few things and answered a few questions...you may begin! I will be marking you on this!"

I winced slightly, though no one seemed to notice. Great. The other times it hadn't really affected my mark, but this was surely different. As I read the tattered book, nothing seems to be making it to my mind. Nothing seems to make sense. So I turn to look over at Jou for great amusement, and what do I see? He's /actually/ able to do it! This can't be...no...

**Jou's POV: **

Heh, I can' believe it! Kaiba couldn't' get how to do this? I know, because I looked over to see if I was doing it right. And instead, I got a completely dumbfounded look! It was the best moment of my life, being able to beat the great Seto Kaiba at something. Wait till I get my final grade. But I shouldn't worry about that yet. The project first, then the triumphant downfall of Mr. Great.

"Very good Katsuya! Everyone, this is a fine example of the middle-stage. And an awesome one at that! Good job, good job!"

I couldn't help but smile happily, looking over at Kaiba, who merely growled and went to mixing a few of his together. Of course, he was catching up. But I think it was by dumb-luck. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. I could tell by the worried face he got when about to mix things together. At least I knew what I was doing, and was extremely fine in doing so.

Damn, he's caught up. That ain't good. I just /have/ to beat him, I just gotta...one last step...I bite my tongue, trying to understand it, but reading it over and over again, nothing seems to wanna sink in. And I was so close too, I guess Kaiba w- I hear something, and look up. There's Kaiba, but it looks like he did something wrong. Oh man, that was the break I needed. As the final step sunk in, and I mixed the last one, I leaned back in my seat, hands behind my head with a grin of complete happiness. It truly was the best day of my life.

"There it is, everyone! That's the /perfect/ finished project! Congratulations Katsuya, you earn yourself an excellent A!"

A? Aw man, that was even better! Now too see the look on Kaiba's face...

**Seto's POV: **

I sat there, for the first time in my life, feeling dumbfounded, unlucky, and defeated. How could someone like /him/ beat someone like me? That's fine though, I don't need experiments to tell me my grade. I'm way beyond this Science class. So what if I can't do experiments? A lot of good that will get him in life. With an even more malicious snicker then usual, I admit my defeat. But you just wait Jounouchi; I'll come back with an even harder blow. One that'll change /everything/.

Despite my common sense, one half of me decided to show my anger. I run my arm across the chemicals, letting them fall and smash. That felt good. I stood up, giving Jou a quick glare.

"This isn't over, mutt. You got lucky. And what dumb luck you have."

So maybe he was a little more of an opponent then I though. Perhaps I'll prove myself wrong. Yes, I will. Now to start the picture perfect plan...the plan of my reign, and his downfall!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So here's chapter two. A bit of a surprise, huh?


	3. Temporary Surrender

Disclaimer: Do not own. If I did, it'd be rated T or M for mature, mwuha!  
**------------------------- **

Jou's POV:

There wasn't any doubt in my mind that Kaiba wouldn't let something like that slide. After all, that was a blow to his pride and reputation, the only two things he cared about. Well, feeling wise. I guess he cared for his booming company. Cared or obsessed? Eh, I still hadn't decided on that one.

All this week I'd been going around, rubbing it in his face. Whoever said revenge is sweet really knew what they were talking about! Who knew me, of all people, could beat Kaiba Seto at something he was an expert at? Even I was in shock.  
But he was taking it well; too well. It was making me nervous. What was he gonna do? Being powerful and all, Kaiba could do almost anything! Just how far would the self-absorbed CEO go?

"Jounouchi, a word please."

What'd I do now! Well, I might've zoned out...but that's normal. Giving a sigh and nothing else, I stood and looked around for a moment. This wasn't something I needed to deal with right now. Couldn't he see I was jumpy enough as it is!

Everyone was staring at me. Was there something on my face? Had I forgotten to put my pants on this morning? Would explain why I was so cold right then and there. Then I saw something that made me cringe inside. Kaiba. He was looking a little smug; too smug. Uh-oh. I was in for it now.

"I find it unnatural that someone such as himself would demand the right to work with someone such as you. Would you mind presenting a reason as to why?"

Teachers are always trying to confuse me with their big, fancy words. Secretly, I know they think I'm stupid. Hell, everyone does. Even my friends. But someday I'll prove them wrong! Wait, wasn't beating Kaiba enough to show them that?

Right now, it wasn't that I didn't understand the meaning of the particular sentence. No, it was loud and clear...Kaiba had lost his mind!

**Seto's POV: **

Taking my prey by surprise also meant setting myself up for someone, such as himself, to easily take a stab at what little sanity I had left. Yes, just as easy as it could work, it could also backfire and take yet another stab to my frequently targeted pride. But what else was I to do? Surely sitting here and hoping for the sky to fall on the disobedient mutt was hardly an idea at all.

I think of it this way. The more I learn about the un-fascinating creature, the easier it will be to strike a nerve and cause him to break down. Sweet, sweet victory. Though, I intend on obtaining some sort of benefit, other than being responsible for his downfall. After all, that's only a very little gain. Call it an experiment in the making, if you will.

But, as with every experiment, the scientist has to expect failure before success. Although, one has to wonder. Would this be taking it far enough? Being humiliated under the watchful eye of admirers by the likes of Jounouchi isn't exactly the highlight of the day, and this is his punishment? Perhaps being stuck with me for a measly school project just isn't as genius as I thought.

Having thought about it for the several minutes, I then decided on a way to take him out that was indeed perfect. Even he himself wouldn't see such a thing coming. It'd be a show stopper for sure.

My eyes resting upon the door, I stared at the moving figures outside this confinement. If only I could hear what they were saying. No doubt it was about my odd behaviour regarding the upcoming project. It wasn't just the runt I'd taken by surprise, I suppose.

This was definitely going to be a day worth waiting for. And really, I would wait a lifetime just to see him fall, begging for mercy. Without a doubt in my mind, I decided that's how it would end. My battle would be won; I'd accept nothing less at this point.

**Jou's POV:**

Everything else just kind of slipped past me. Nothing was making sense anymore. That and my head hurt. Why would Kaiba ask to be my partner, of all people? I mean, everyone knows he hates all the living souls in the class, but resorting to me? Maybe he's become dysfunctional.

There wasn't much point in dragging myself back into hell, also known as the classroom. The bell was about to go off, and the halls would be infested with people left and right. Not something I needed right now. 'Sides, fresh air was always good for the brain, right? That's where I was headed, or heading, when someone grabbed my wrist violently.

"Hey!"

Whoever it was didn't wanna let up. Through shaking and twisting, the unknown person only tightened his grip. My brain was still partially in shock, so it didn't register that turning around was the normal thing to do. But how would that help, anyway?

"Like a dog with its tail between his legs. I never thought you'd run away without even thanking me."

The voice dripped with familiar sarcasm, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine. He was really confusing, like those stupid puzzles he worked on. Even more than that, he was down right annoying. Couldn't he just leave me alone for five seconds!

"Ha-ha, very funny. You should've become a comedian instead of an asshole."

Sometimes I even crack myself up. This was obviously one of those times. Seriously though, Kaiba was about as funny as my left leg. Every try at a joke ends up turning into some sort of threat or hidden message. It's like playing 'crack the code', basically.

"What a pitiful attempt at an insult. I would like to remind you that the project won't do itself. Therefore, we have no other choice than to agree on starting it. This leads me to my next point. Being the stalker you are, I trust you should know where I live. If not, well, then that's your own problem. Though, a fair warning. Don't show up and I'll be sure to let something about you slip into my next interview. You should know what that means, hm?"

Not only was he annoying, but he sure talked a lot. Blah blah blah. Did he actually think I was listening? The whole time my eyes were fixated on my escape route. The sooner I got away from this egotistic bastard, the better.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

After wrenching myself free of him, my feet took me outside, my real destination. Though, the sounds of crunching behind me were no doubt footsteps. And no doubt it was Kaiba. Double dosage, and it was still only morning. Would he follow me all day?

"What do you..-"

**Seto's POV: **

Hearing his voice was getting to be like hearing the sound of a screeching chalkboard. Before even letting myself think, my hand reached up. Its destination had been Jounouchi's mouth, and it successfully silenced him. Whether or not it was due to shock or actually my hand, one couldn't tell.

"Silent, mutt. Let your master finish speaking."

It came out more like a harsh whisper, and it was enough to make him listen. My hand still maintained a tight grip, one he did not even try to escape from. Though, I could tell by the clenching of his hands that he wasn't enjoying this one bit. This made me all the happier.

"Eat lunch with me. That way we can discuss how we're going to go about this project. The less you spend at my house, the better."

A smirk of temporary contentment spread across my features, causing Jounouchi to give a roll of his eyes in return. Sometimes the mutt was actually quite funny and amusing. This was one of those rare times.

"Yeah yeah, Mr. High and Mighty. Trust me, I don't want to even go to your mansion. Hell, I don't even care about doing the damn project!"

Perhaps my smirking only made him even more agitated. Sighing, it slowly faded. For some reason, unexplainable one, I felt anger towards him. Maybe it was just his presence. The air was always filled with tension between us.

"Really, I could care less about what you want. It's what we need to do that matters. If it makes you feel any better, the idea of having you in my house is very disgusting. Fleas will be crawling everywhere afterwards."

The growl that was heard afterwards caused the same smirk to return. How typical, shooting insults at each other. Amusing or not, we had to get down to business. That, and my stomach was demanding the food it was being denied. So, rather than listen to him argue with me, I dug into my food, his words slipping past me. Because really, nothing he said could hurt me. I'd heard every kind of insult there was, and I'm sure I'd heard them all from him.

"Kaiba...?"

Sensing the calmness in his voice, I assumed it was safe to respond. Although as soon as my eyes glanced upwards at him, I let out a groan. Already I had an idea of what he wanted, and I didn't like it.

"What? Stop staring and just spit it out, you moron!"

He made that pouting face and stared hungrily at my food. I could swear he was drooling or trying very hard not to. My automatic reaction was a glare and to continue to eat. That only made him whine and whimper, which really was dog-like. Typical Jounouchi.

"Fine, just stop those incredibly annoying dog actions, would you? What a disgusting example of a human you are."

But instead of responding angrily, the mutt only took the food greedily and downed it in ten seconds flat. That really was the only amazing thing about him. His stomach seriously was a bottomless pit.

By that time, I had had just about enough of Jounouchi as I could take. Standing, my feet started taking me back towards the school.

"After school, mutt. Don't you forget, or I'll skin you myself!"  
--------------------------

Author's Note: I'm /so/ sorry for this taking so long! My life just keeps going down the drain, and so does my brain. Fortunately, I stuck true to my word this time. Thank you for those who have been patient. I give you all my love. You may also notice the writing style is different. While I've been away, I've adapted my style so it is perhaps a better read. I'm not sure whether you prefer long or short chapters, but I decided this was a good place to leave it. Whether or not there is enough detail put into it...I'm not sure. Even I have my doubts about it. This certainly isn't anywhere near my good writing.

How 'bout you let me know? The little purple button listens to everything everyone says...


End file.
